


Remember the Good Times

by lattice_frames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus packs his old phonograph before returning to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Good Times

It felt a bit silly, really, bringing the old phonograph back to Hogwarts. He shipped it ahead with his books before he could talk himself out of it. But it was a source of good memories and he could use that in the months ahead, especially with dementors lurking just off the grounds.

It made him remember the days before The War broke out, splintering his little family like so much crystal. When Peter wrote notes about his new, blue socks. When James begged him for poetry so he could better woo Lily (not that it ever worked, she was ever so clever and knew Remus and his taste). When Sirius would confuse him in the best ways possible - not like now, his name tasting of bitterness and betrayal.

The phonograph brought him back to all of that, drew out the good, sweet memories of his Hogwarts days. And with all the darkness in his life, he may need a little sweetness that didn’t come from Honeydukes. He could almost hear a phantom _dah nahnuh doodle oodle doo doodle oodle do, doot doodle oodle doo…_


End file.
